Pergaminhos
by Karen Pads
Summary: Série de drabbles relacionados com pergaminhos. Todos os shippers, pode pedir! 4º James e Lily
1. Sirius e Lene

**Pergaminhos**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus e, se fossem, muitos deles não morreriam. Tipo, o Sirius, o James, a Lily, o Remus, a Tonks e a Lene.

_Sirius e Marlene_

_**Doía na alma saber que eu era fraca. Doía-me saber que você nunca perceberia o que sinto.**_

_**Céus, Sirius! Você nunca me viu! Quer dizer, via-me como uma menininha inocente e infantil que era seu único apoio quando o furacão Lily Evans lhe atacava. **_

_**Mas estou feliz. Estou feliz por não ser nada sua. É estranho, mas é verdade; sou feliz por ser o que não queria ser: livre!**_

_**Marlene McKinnon**_

Sirius leu e suspirou pesadamente. Se Lene soubesse o que sentia realmente... Talvez nunca tivesse escrito esse bilhete nunca entregue. Mas não adiantava mais nada. Porque Marlene McKinnon estava morta.

_Série de drabbles com os personagens de HP... são pequenos bilhetes que foram "escritos" em pergaminhos. Alguns até mesmo com o que o recebedor do pergaminho sentiu. _

_Já falei demais. Até o próximo drabble. _

_Beijos _

Karen Pads! ;)

**PS: Confraria Marota vem em breve; As Novas Marotas, idem! **


	2. Remus e Tonks

**Pergaminhos**

**Dedicado à: Nanda Evans **(Drabble anotado! Pode pedir mais!)** e Shakinha** (Todos os shippers podem ser pedidos. Me esforçarei para escrever todos!) **Elas comentaram e merecem esse drabble!**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus e, se fossem, muitos deles não morreriam. Tipo, o Sirius, o James, a Lily, o Remus, a Tonks e a Lene.

_Remus e Tonks_

_**Não sei ao certo como começar essa carta. Não sei como você vai reagir. Não sei se isso vai mudar alguma coisa entre nós. **_

_**Mas sei que, se não te contar isso, vou morrer. Não consigo pensar em outra maneira de aliviar a minha mente, meu coração e minha alma a não ser lhe contando isso. **_

_**Deveria contar olhando nos seus olhos; mas, para isso, sou fraca. Fraca em não conseguir desabafar. Não pessoalmente. **_

_**Vamos terminar logo com essa carta que está me deixando com menos coragem do que quando comecei. **_

_**Remus John Lupin, eu estou pedidamente apaixonada por você!**_

_**Tonks**_

_Não sei se gostaram, mas é minha primeira Remus/Tonks. E eu gostei do resultado._

_A idéia original do pergaminho era a Tonks contando que estava grávida, mas eu acho que assim ficou mais bonitinho... n.n __**(Lizzie: Ficou dramático, sua anta!) **_(Karen: Magoei... T.T)

_Bem, beijos!_

Karen Pads **e Lizzie Prongs **

**n.n**


	3. Rony e Gina

**Pergaminhos**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus e, se fossem, muitos deles não morreriam. Tipo, o Sirius, o James, a Lily, o Remus, a Tonks e a Lene.

_Rony e Gina_

_**Harry.... não!**_

_**Caro Harry... isso não é uma carta que se escreve para a sua avó, Gina!**_

_**Sr. Potter... Isso parece carta de biblioteca!**_

_**Oompa-loompa saltitante... eu ainda não fiquei louca, 'tá?**_

_**Cara, o que você diz para o cara que você está irremediavelmente apaixonada desde os 10 anos de idade?**_

_**Risca. Risca. Risca. **_

'-Gina, o que você está escrevendo?

_**Ah meu pai!**_

'-Gina?

_**Por favor, Rony. Não se aproxime. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.**_

'-Ei! Me responde!

'-E-estou bem!

'-Sei. Então, por que você está a meia hora tentando escrever que está apaixonada pelo Harry, se todos nós sabemos já isso?

'-Er... bem... enfim...

'-Ronald Weasley! Deixe sua irmã em paz, ok?

_**A justiça tarda, mas não falha.**_

'-Eu li isso, ok?

------------

_Fic sem-noção. Mas eu realmente gostei de escrevê-la. __**(Lizzie: ficou engraçada, hehe) **__Agradecimentos à:_

_**InfallibleGirl **__(posso sim. Se você quiser, tem uma fic minha chamada Regulus, que eu adoro)_

_**Shakinha **__(casais anotados)_

_Enfim, comentem e peçam casais. ^^_


	4. James e Lily

**Pergaminhos**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus e, se fossem, muitos deles não morreriam. Tipo, o Sirius, o James, a Lily, o Remus, a Tonks e a Lene.

_**James e Lily**_

_**James, vou ficar até mais tarde no hospital. Por isso:**_

_**Compre fraldas para o Harry.**_

_**Beijos te Amo!**_

_**Lily**_

_**PS: LEMBRA DE COMPRAR AS FRALDAS, OK?**_

James leu o bilhete muitas vezes. Até parece que ia esquecer de comprar as fraldas do Harry. Até parece.

'-Minha linda ruiva, até parece que eu ia esquecer de algo tão bobo. – ele comentou, enquanto Sirius tentava dar de mamar para o "Pontinhas".

**Mais tarde, naquele dia...**

'-James, você lembrou de comprar as fraldas?

Bem, James Potter é humano, não?

_Ok. Eu adorei escrever esse. Ficou fofo. Ficou muito família __**(Lizzie: Inegavelmente adorável)**__!_

_Agradecimentos oficiais:_

_**Shakinha: **__Obrigada. Aqui está o JamesXLily que você pediu ^^_

_**Flávio S. Weasley: **__Anotado. Espere os próximos drabbles! _

_**Carol Ann Potter: **__((se esconde)) Ah sei lá! Desculpa mana! Eu vou avisar! Beijos, te adoro, Ann! ^^_

_Ok. Até o próximo drabble! _

_Ciao!_

_Karen Pads & __**Lizzie Prongs**_


	5. Aviso

**AVISO**

Por algumas questões pessoais/profissionais as minhas fics Confraria Marota, As Novas Marotas – o feitiço do tempo, A Tentação Mora Ao Lado, Pergaminhos e Uma Vez Marotos está no Hiatus.

Isso **NÃO **quer dizer que vou abandoná-las. Só que vou dar um tempo para poder estudar para o vestibular, o Enem e o técnico.

Pode ser que eu ainda poste alguma coisa em Pergaminhos ou oneshots.

Prometo que ano que vem, volto com força total.

**Karen Pads **


End file.
